


nightmare remedies

by tokyocherry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare, Plushies, Roommates, huening kai baby, safe place, sleeping, tyunning, worried taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: after being plagued by a series of nightmares, Kai asks his roommate, Taehyun, for some help.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	nightmare remedies

Darkness.

That was the first thing that Kai had noticed around him. He was surrounded with nothing but darkness. He inhales sharply, feeling like he was on the verge of crying. Where the hell was everyone?

“Taehyunie?” He tries calling out for his roommate. When no one answers, he starts calling for the other member’s names. He waits patiently, but there was still no answer.

Kai drops down to the ground, feeling defeated. How did it even get to this? He cries silently, burying his face in his hands. He feels so lost, lonely and scared. Why was this happening to him?

Suddenly, he senses movement from behind him. He excitedly stands up ready to greet whoever had answered his calls. Kai notices it wasn’t a person…but a creature rather. The creature moves closer and Kai’s stomach drops. This was not Taehyun, or any of the other members. This was something else.

The creature inches closer to him, getting bigger by the second. Kai’s eyes widen at the enlarged hand that sprouted out of the figure’s sides, long and sharp fingernails emerging from the tips. The creature stops right in front him, as if waiting for him to make the first move.

“W—What are you?” Kai anxiously asks, twisting the strings on his hoodie and breathing heavily. The creature answers by lunging at him, with the sharp claws the last thing he saw.

“Hyuka!”

Kai opens his eyes, blinking rapidly as it adjusted to the bright white light that illuminated the room that he shared with Taehyun. He had chosen the top bunk because of the better connection but it did have its disadvantages.

“W—What’s going on?” He asks, rubbing his eyes which he found to have been wet from his tears.

Taehyun climbs up the ladder and props himself up on the bedframe. “Are you okay? You were shuffling a lot and whimpering. Did you have a nightmare?”

  
Kai flushes, embarrassed that he had been caught by his roommate. He had always thought that when he grew up, he wouldn’t be having nightmares anymore. Guess he was wrong about that.

“Yeah, but I’m fine, Tyunnie.” He answers. “It’s just a little nightmare, that’s all. You can go back to sleep.”

Taehyun bites his lip, not convinced by the other boy. “Just tell me if you need anything okay? I’m right here for you. Well, more specifically—right below you.” He jokes, making Kai giggle.

Kai nods, hugging his plushie tighter and flashing Taehyun a bright smile. He was so thankful to have someone as caring as Taehyun as his roommate. He knows he should have told him about his nightmare but he’s too embarrassed to tell him what had caused it.

Kai tries his best to go back to sleep hoping his nightmare won’t be coming back to plague him again.

The next morning, Taehyun confronts him about it again.

  
“I’m worried for you, Hyuka.” He mentions over a session at the gym. “How long have you been having these nightmares?”

Kai sighs, pausing his treadmill. “It just kinda started this week. I don’t know what to do, Hyunnie. All of them have been the same too.”

Taehyun picks up his phone, typing on it rapidly. “Here!” He airdrops Kai a screenshot of a list of home remedies for nightmares. “How ‘bout you try this out for the week?” He asks, looking at Kai with hopeful eyes.

Kai grins at him, he was willing to try anything at this point.

“I will.”

**1\. “Establish a relaxing routine before bed.”**

Kai decided to choose what seemed to be the easiest one on the list. He prepared himself some nice chamomile tea, played calming instrumentals on his headphones and even meditated for a while before proceeding to go to sleep.

Soobin pops his head into their room, curious as to what the other boy was up to. “Hueningie, what are you upto?”

Kai unwillingly opens his eyes, not moving from the yoga pose he was doing on the floor, flashing Soobin a mild irritated look. “I’m meditating, Hyung.”

Soobin looks back, a bit confused. “Alright, we’re gonna go play video games if you want to join.” He leaves the boy back in his room, scratching his head.

‘This was probably part of puberty.’ Soobin thinks to himself, returning to their living room. 

After all of that, Kai goes to sleep, his mind clear and his body feeling cleansed.

Unfortunately, this home remedy didn’t work. His daily nightmare still made a comeback and awoke him in some ungodly hour.

Thankfully, Kai isn’t the type of person to let one failure drag him down. He reads the next item off the list.

**2\. “Use a comfort blanket or a plushie if you have one.”**

Now Kai was a bit more confident about this. He had always felt some sort of solitude when surrounded by his plushies. All he needs is to add more and fully cover himself in his bed.

So there he was, laying in his bed pretending to sleep and ignoring all the hushed whispers from his Hyungs who were obviously watching him sleep.

Taehyun had told the other members about his current situation but didn’t give them the full story about it. He couldn’t share any more details without Kai’s consent.

“AAA! I can’t take it anymore, Hueningie is too cute!” He hears Soobin excitedly whisper to the boys, his hands clenched in a fist.

“Ah seriously! I want him to stay a baby forever.” Yeonjun comments, his voice sounding a bit sad and nostalgic.

“Look at how pretty he sleeps, he’s really the purest out there huh.” He hears his Beomgyu hyung say.

Kai teases them further by purposely shuffling around and cutely smooshing his cheeks on one of the plushies, his cheeks rounding up and his lips falling open slightly.

Immediately, he hears a lot ‘awwws’ and cooing from the other boys.

 _‘God, they were so easy to mess with.’_ Kai internally smirks.

Taehyun then speaks up silently. “Alright, you guys can go now I have to sleep too, y’know.”

“Are you sure he’ll be okay, Tyunnie? I saw him meditating the other night and I just know he’s going through some shit.”

“Yes yes, he knows what he’s doing. Plus, I’m here to care for him.” Taehyun confidently responds, ushering them out of the room.

The room was finally silent with only Taehyun’s padded footsteps creating noise. He moves over to Kai’s bed, climbs up the ladder for a bit and places his hand on his cheek.

“I hope you sleep well, Hyuka. I don’t want to see you be scared anymore.” He languidly caresses his cheeks, which surprisingly puts Kai to sleep immediately.

He wakes up the next morning, feeling refreshed and the words of Taehyun echoing in his mind. The nightmare had only appeared briefly this time, and it stopped right when the monster was about to reach him. Taehyun’s voice kept echoing in his mind and scared the monster away.

He reads the next thing off the list, his cheeks burning.

** 3\. Try sleeping with a close friend or your lover. **

He's not sure why but his mind immediately gave him a name in his head: Taehyun. He should ask Taehyun for this. He spends the rest of the day normally, awaiting nightfall when he can finally test out his theory.

He treads the dance floor carefully, moving over the boy laying on his back, tired from all the choreography they had to practice for that day.

Kai plops down beside Taehyun, poking his cheeks to get his attention. “Tyunnie?”

Taehyun opens one eye, humming.

“Can we please sleep together tonight?”

Taehyun coughs out some of the water he was drinking. “I—I uh alright. May I know what this is for?” Taehyun responds, his voice hoarse.

Kai cutely huffs. “I sort of have a theory to prove.”

Taehyun turns back to him, “Oh really? What theory?”

“I’ll tell you tomorrow when the results come out.”

Evening had finally come, and they had finished their nighttime routine. Taehyun had even cancelled their midnight snack runs so that they could sleep much longer. They also had decided to sleep on Taehyun’s bed on the lower bunk as they feared the upper bunk might collapse from their shared weight.

Kai bravely enters the bunk, leaving enough space for Taehyun to slide in as well. He gets under the blanket and looks at Taehyun in anticipation. Taehyun shyly tugs on the edges of his pajamas, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

Why was he feeling nervous? It’s not like this is the first time they’re gonna be sleeping together. Convincing himself to do this for Kai’s sake, he turns off the lights, slips into the bunk with him, and carefully pulls back the blanket over them.

Instantly, Kai cozies up to Taehyun, throwing an arm over his chest and placing his head on his shoulder, his face snuggling into the other boy’s neck. Taehyun reciprocates by wrapping an arm around the taller boy, his hand reaching and cupping his head protectively.

Below the blanket, longer legs tangle with his shorter ones with their feet tickling each other from time to time, sliding from one point to another. This all just felt so natural to him, like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

It’s only been a few minutes but he can already sense the other boy relaxed in his arms. He knows his heartbeat might be giving him away but he doesn’t care. He’s been having a lot of feelings for Kai lately. He always had been. And it seems to just get stronger and stronger each day. 

He peers down and watches his best friend slowly drift away to sleep. He smiles at the way his eyes flutter once in a while and his mouth opening slightly when he exhales. Beomgyu was right, he really does look like an angel when he’s asleep.

Taehyun speculates if maybe, just maybe, Kai feels the same way every time they cuddle. Does he also think of Taehyun as his safe place? Does he perceive him as something else? He silently wishes they could just stay like this forever, wrapped around in each other and enjoying each other’s company, contented and relaxed.

Taehyun falls asleep pretty easily that night, the first in a while. Maybe Kai isn’t the only one whose sleeping habits are getting affected.

The next morning was a Sunday, which means it was a free day and Taehyun was extremely thankful for that. He made sure to take advantage of that and held Kai in his arms for as long as possible, up until Yeonjun had burst into their room telling them it was time for lunchtime.

“Hyuka, wake up baby.” Taehyun half-jokingly coos at the boy, shaking him awake softly. Kai’s eyes flutter and meets Taehyun’s, a shy smile forming on his face.

“Shit. How long did we sleep in?”

“Till around lunchtime.” Taehyun replies groggily, giggling at Kai’s shocked face. “Now come on, let’s get some proper food before I gobble you up instead.”

Kai chokes on his spit. “What did you say?”

Taehyun blushes, not intending it to sound that way. “N—nothing! Let’s hurry and get dressed, they must be waiting for us.”

After getting dressed, the both of them quickly take their seats at the table, their mouths watering at the takeout the other boys had ordered.

“Finally! What took you guys so long?” Soobin asks, gesturing for Kai to sit down beside him.

Kai gladly sits down beside him and starts fixing up his plate. “It’s a rest day, Hyung. We’re technically allowed to sleep in.”

Beomgyu’s ears perk up. “Oh, does this mean you aren’t having those nightmares anymore?”

Kai nods, “I guess so.” He smiles, falling deep into thought.

“That’s great! So, what finally did the trick? Was it the plushies?” Yeonjun excitedly gushes to him.

Kai stops eating and shyly glances at Taehyun who was strangely quiet throughout this conversation. He notices the red tint staining Taehyun’s cheeks before sporting one himself.

It was because of Taehyun. He had always been his _safe place_. His best friend. The one he could tell all his troubles too. The one who he could care for and could care for him equally.

But he couldn’t let his Hyungs know that. Not yet, at least.

For now, he takes Taehyun’s hand below the table and intertwines their hands together. He grins at Yeonjun, who was waiting for a response from him.

“Sure Hyung, it was probably the plushies.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this short tyunning fic. they were so cute and clingy during the vlive that i just couldn't resist writing more about them. check out my other tyunning fics if you're interested!
> 
> also follow me on twitter and let's be mutuals ^3^
> 
> leave a kudos if you enjoyed and tell me your thoughts in the comments. <3  
> stay safe!


End file.
